shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Veruca
Veruca is a high class saran fighter who once served the Deathwalk Cain. She was the youngest child of Zura, the Holy Ghost's middle daughter, making her the cousin of the Cain and Rayze. Her breeding was especially prized by the Holy Ghost, and he paired her with Cain in the hopes that they would produce a powerful offspring. They fell into a relationship as planned, which began well enough. Veruca was taken to bossing Cain around, which amused him to no end since because of his position and unrivaled power, few had the courage to stand up to him. As time past however, he began to find it exhausting that she felt the need to "challenge" as she called it, him on everything. At some point the relationship soured and she took a number of other lovers who she would complain to about the Dark Prince. Seeking to win Veruca for themselves, they ambushed Cain together and attempted to kill him, only to be killed themselves. In the aftermath, Cain told Veruca in no uncertain terms that he didn't want to see her ever again and released his Aura, forcing Veruca to understand for the first time how far she had pushed the Dark Prince and how much danger she was in now that she had incurred his wrath. Afterwards she disappeared, and Cain never saw her again. He would later say of her that he assumed that she had died on some mission, as he never bothered to look her up and did not care about her either way. While Veruca was known for her incredible beauty and ability to charm just about anyone, she was also noted as being particularly bitchy and selfish. Her cold demeanor seemed out of place for a race of fire elementals, and made her intimidating to the normally brash sarans. She had a habit of using people and discarding them when they were no longer convenient. All of this was done for the sake of ambition as she constantly jockeyed for higher and higher positions in the Holy Order, explaining that her breeding, power, and abilities excused her behavior. All of this was reinforced by her many admirers who would be so dazzled by her beauty and wit that they would look past her excesses and callousness. A testament to her is that Rayze, who inherited his father's likeable nature, severely disliked Veruca and predicted that she would cause his close friend nothing but grief. It should be noted however, that Veruca herself considered herself a good saran woman and was genuinely surprised that she had earned the ire of so many. It came as a great surprise to her when Cain had finally had enough of her and turned his back on her, both because of her frustration in losing her status as the Prince's concubine and also because in her own way she genuinely loved him. However, unlike Kara, whose aggravating of Cain would be done playfully, Veruca's was in the form of mocking criticism and derision that was similar to how the Holy Ghost talked to him. Also unlike Kara, Veruca never learned how far she could push Cain before driving him into a rage. Where the slave girl would stop short of pushing him over the edge, Veruca often infuriated Cain for her own amusement. She found herself jealous of the fact that Cain seemed effortlessly better than her at everything she worked hard at, and was constantly frustrated by his seeming lack of ambition or willingness to grasp for more power. What she never understood, was that Cain was not interested in power. Instead his ambition was to kill the Holy Ghost, all other goals were unimportant to him. However, because he never revealed this to her, all she saw was the most powerful saran ever born barely interested in exercising his authority and performing what he was ordered to do without question. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Hellfire' Like all sarans, Veruca is a fire elemental able to generate intense fire. 'Trivia' - On one occasion she was actually responsible for Cain meeting Kara. Upon her return from a mission, she was relaxing in the bath with Kara being one of the pleasure slaves attending to her. When Cain arrived to see her, she grilled him about higher level affairs in the Holy Order which he was not interested in. She ordered him to sodomize "the tiny slave girl" while she watched and he obliged, and it was that which sparked the Bond between Cain and Kara. When the Dark Prince seemed to be enjoying the girl too much, Veruca dismissed the slaves and took Cain for herself. It would not be for another couple years before Cain happened across Kara again. It was not long after that when the relationship soured.